


Something Beautiful

by Tortellini



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Art, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bittersweet, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Graffiti, Inspired By Tumblr, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Painting, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In the midst of hell, Edilio Escobar sees something beautiful by mistake. But at that moment he realizes he's lucky. And it's not what you'd expect.Oneshot/drabble





	Something Beautiful

The first time the two of them met, Roger was caught graffiting a wall.

It wasn't a very important wall, don't worry. It wasn't even a nice one for your information. He wasn't the first person to disfigure it. It was crumbling around him; it took a few tries from his spray bottle to make a good mark. That's how bad of shape it really was in. 

But Edilio Escobar didn't try to stop him. Maybe he should've. He couldn't show favorites when it came to technical crimes, even though stealing and murder was much more serious than painting on public property, hands down. Something about Roger though, man... He didn't  _want_ to stop him.

He sat and watched until the sun went down around the two of them. 

When he was finished, Roger turned. He knew someone was watching him, that much was obvious. It was the hispanic boy with the doe eyes, solemn and handsome. With a little smile, and a blush that he hoped he couldn't see, he came down and sat next to him. 

"Why so curious?" He asked softly. 

Edilio's lips quirked up slightly. His eyes were on the wall. 

"...it's nice to see something beautiful in this town again." 

But you know what? Edilio wasn't just talking about the art either. 


End file.
